


The bird, testing it's wings.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [2]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Arthur hides things from Merlin, Arthur is crazy for Merlin., Arthur sleeps around, Dark!Arthur, Deaths, F/M, Forehead Touching, Gifts are given, Giving!Arthur, Gwaine is nice, Hand Kisses, M/M, Manipulation, Merlin is confused, Merlin wants to please Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Arthur, Scary!Arthur, Touching, lustful!Arthur, mention of almost rape, part of Merlins history revealed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Merlin现在已经正式成为Camelot的一员，而Arthur则帮助Merlin在皇宫中构建新的生活。 Merlin探索着皇宫内的一切，他逐渐改变了自己的想法，或许自己挚爱的国王并不是想他想象中的那样仁慈善良。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 7





	The bird, testing it's wings.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, testing it's wings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297937) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



当Merlin第二天一早吃完早饭，已经正式成为Camelot的一员。Merlin微笑着穿过集市，Camelot在下城区修建了一条通往城堡的专用通道。Arthur和 George跟着Merlin在集市上挑选他自己喜欢的东西，他害羞地挑选着日用品。   
Arthur看着一条三角巾，再看看Merlin裸露的脖子。他感到一阵凉意窜下自己的脊柱，一想到可能有人会看到他漂亮的脖子，甚至更糟地是，有可能会强占Merlin，他就无法忍受。他微笑着看着店主，把红色的三角巾从钩子上取下来 “我想买这条三角巾”  
“好的，陛下” 她高兴地回答着，Arthur给了她两枚硬币然后走到Merlin跟前 “小鸟” 他咕哝着。  
Merlin微笑着转过身 “陛下”  
Arthur感到自己皮肤发麻 “拿着这个。这儿很快就会变凉了，我们很快就会迎来冬天，而我不希望你受凉。”  
Merlin看着礼物，转过身，Arthur轻轻地把它绑在Merlin纤细的脖子上，然后点头示意。   
“你现在可以转过来了” Arthur说  
Merlin再次面对他；这条三角巾的确很适合他。   
“很帅气” 国王微笑起来  
Merlin害羞的地看着他 “谢谢你的礼物”  
“来吧……让我们为你找一件温暖漂亮的合身斗篷” Arthur说，用手揽着Merlin走到一辆服装车前。   
当George一路提的篮子被装满后，Merlin似乎改变了他的主意。   
“意思是你不想要它了？” Arthur拿起一双新靴子问他。   
“我……你已经为我买的够多了。我感觉这不太好……” Merlin嘟囔道  
“噢，Merlin……” Arthur说 “当你来到这时，你仅有一件衣服，而它现在正穿在你身上。你需要一个像样的衣柜”   
Merlin舔了舔他的嘴唇 “但这已经够多了”  
“别胡说八道了，现在可别谦虚。我想要使你高兴” Arthur说   
“你已经让我感到很快乐了。你为我买下来我需要的所有衣服，我非常感激你。但我感觉……看起来，现在我们已经买了足够多的衣服了” Merlin害羞地说  
Arthur叹了口气。   
“我已经有三套睡衣，三双鞋子，四双袜子和一打内衣了。这还有两件外套，两打衬衣，几根皮带，同样的，还有三根围巾。然后另外还有两件普通的斗篷和两打裤子” Merlin说  
Arthur眨眨眼，惊讶于Merlin有如此记忆力   
“噢！还有一件皇室外套！” Merlin说   
Arthur 笑起来“好吧。我想我们可以在下次你缺些什么东西时再来看看”  
Merlin点点头，牵起Arthur的手并亲吻它 “我很感激，陛下”  
“我知道你…” Arthur说着，俯下身，轻轻地吻他。   
Merlin轻轻地发出叹息，抓住 Arthur的衬衣并回吻回去。   
Arthur慢慢放开他 “你对这方面变得熟悉了一些”  
Merlin咽了咽，他的脸变热了。  
Arthur笑着牵起Merlin的手看着George “我们买好了。请把Merlin的新衣服放进他的新衣柜里”  
“陛下” George点头示意  
“谢谢你，George。我也得感谢你” Merlin说   
George微笑着离开了，试图让自己看起来没有因为篮子的重量而感到困扰。  
“他是个勤劳的人” Merlin说，紧贴在Arthur的一侧  
“他的确是，不是吗？” Arthur说着，俯身看着Merlin“让我们回城堡吃饭吧”  
Merlin点头“好的，陛下”  
Arthur感到一股热流冲向他的下腹， Merlin总是恭敬地对待他， 但他叫Arthur ‘陛下，国王，大人，阁下’ 的那种方式让Camelot的国王高兴地发麻。 Merlin知晓Arthur的权威并对其做出了正确的回应，他对他讲话的语调是柔和的。这种平衡让Arthur感到眩晕  
在他们回到城堡的路上，Merlin的手臂一直拉着他，让他不得不看着这个紧紧握着自己手腕的人。  
“请……你有任何的东西的话……拜托了……我很饿”一个干瘪的声音乞求着，Merlin看着一个蓬头垢面的男人，他骨瘦如柴，身上裹着破布。  
Arthur抓住那人的手腕，并且扭伤了它，使这个乞丐哭叫出来，并把Arthur的手甩开。 Merlin紧张地看着国王  
“好了……我很好，我们继续走吧” Merlin说着拿出一枚金币递给这个可怜的男人，那人紧张地看着国王，然后抓过它迅速跑开了。   
“我很好奇他到底有多饿，竟能让一个虚弱的人跑地这么快” Arthur看着他跑开，慢慢地说  
“我很抱歉……” Merlin后悔地说   
“你有一颗善良的心……但一定要对正确的人行善” Arthur说道，Merlin点点头，继续他们的行程  
Arthur注意到城堡的入口站了一个守卫，他向前靠悄悄对他说“有一个乞丐，穿着破布，他比任何东西都脏。他掉了几颗牙，有一头油腻的棕发……很瘦。找到他然后杀了他”  
“国王大人” 他说着，出去找那个人  
Merlin在到达门前的半路上，转向Arthur “陛下？”  
Arthur 笑着向他走去，拍了拍Merlin的背。Merlin跟着Arthur进了餐厅。  
Merlin高兴地切着他的那份肉排，他咽了咽口水，然后举起叉着肉的叉子，肉汁顺着叉子滴下来。Merlin高兴地吃着，愉快地砸吧着嘴，品尝着味道，又多吃了几块，然后把嘴擦干净，Arthur心满意足地看着他。  
“你应该告诉我你饿坏了的” Arthur轻声说  
Merlin抬起头来看着他，他的脸颊塞满了食物，在咽下它们之前给了国王一个微笑 “在吃饭之前，我没想到我有这么饿”  
Arthur点点头“当然。请别让我打断你的进餐。” 他说着示意Merlin继续  
Merlin高兴地照做了。   
一个守卫走了进来，从Merlin身旁走过。Merlin好奇的看着他。他在国王面前停了下来，弯下腰，悄悄地对国王说了些什么。国王拿出了一个装满金币的袋子地给他，那个男人感谢着他，微笑着离开了。   
“那是因为什么？” Merlin问  
“我让他帮我一个小忙，而他做的比我预期之中的还要好 。我认为我应该因为他的表现而赐给他一些奖赏。” Arthur饮着自己的烈酒快乐地说着。列酒彻底温暖了他的身子。  
Merlin点点头，吃完了他自己的那份食物。他希望这不是他想的那样，他拿起布擦擦嘴看着国王。  
Arthur喝完他的酒，注意到他的凝视，他把帕子放下，温和地对他微笑“过来……”   
Merlin 站起来，走了过去，当Merlin被拉到 Arthur腿上坐下时，他发出了一声短促的叫喊。 国王的手臂环绕着他。Merlin的背被压在 Arthur的胸口上。  
“陛下……”他惊讶地喘着气。   
“我吓着你了吗？” Arthur 笑着问  
“有一点” Merlin承认了，Arthur 摩挲着Merlin的胸口  
Merlin因为他的触碰而乱动。  
“Merlin……” Arthur柔声说  
“陛下？” Merlin 眨着眼问，挣扎地看着他，发出了短暂的喘息，当Arthur的手滑过他的裆时，他感到呼吸困难。  
“在你被那帮土匪捕获之前你是做什么的?” Arthur问着，他的手滑向 Merlin的大腿。  
“ 我在Ealdor替我母亲管理农田” Merlin说  
“Ealdor位于Cendred的王国……你离家太远了” Arthur说  
Merlin郑重地点了点头“它被突袭了”  
“我明白了……” Arthur说  
“我的记忆已经模糊了……我只记得它被突袭了但我不记得除此之外的事……我只记得我是在路上逃跑时被盗匪袭击的……我一定是设法逃脱了突袭……然后盗匪找到了我……跟我说话…and 欺骗我。我当时很饿…他们让我和他们一起吃饭，然后我喝醉晕倒了。” Merlin说  
Arthur安静地听着，时不时地点头 “多可怕呀”  
Merlin点点头“但之后你救了我……而且现在我在你这儿很安全.”  
Arthur微笑 “是的，你安全了” 他说，把他的手从Merlin的大腿上移开 “现在你的国王又得去开一个议会会议”  
Merlin从Arthur的腿上下来，低下他的头面对他的国王“陛下”  
Arthur点头微笑看着他 “让George带你去我的花园。我认为你应该会喜欢哪儿”  
Merlin微笑着点头，离开了  
Arthur站起来，清了清他的嗓子，他温馨的表情消失了，取而代之的一副冰冷的面孔。  
Merlin惊奇地盯着他走入的这个华丽的、古老的花园。 鸟儿在周围的树上唱着美妙的歌曲。Merlin能从骨子里感到它年代的久远。因为魔法作为圆圈的缘故，着个地方有一种奇特的力量。这儿到处都闪耀着魔力，震荡着。Merlin开心地探索着它。George跟随着他，解释着这个花园的历史。  
几小时后，Merlin听到George清了清嗓子 “我们应该回去了。我该准备你的餐食了”  
Merlin点点头跟着他回去了，但听到背后的房子传来一声响声。他慢慢走向它，在打开门后, 本以为会看到一只老鼠或是更糟的什么，它微微发出吱吱的响声，从其中传来一声喘息。  
Merlin透过间隔向里面瞧，Arthur正把一个女仆压在墙上，他的臀部靠在他的膝盖上，因为他正在那个女仆身体里冲刺。他的脸压在她的脖子上，当他低喘时露出了他的牙齿。他深深地皱着眉头，他的一只手抓着她的的整个乳房，它们因为他的动作而弹动。她的手紧紧地抓住墙壁，轻轻地呜咽着。   
Merlin颤抖着，向后退了一步，感到自己的头因为突然涌来的诸多情绪而混乱。他偷偷溜了出来，在城堡中徘徊。当他转到一个拐角时，突然撞到一个固体。他揉揉自己的前额，看见一个全副武装的男人正低头看着他。  
“嗨，你好” 他友好地说，傻笑着看着他“你迷路了吗？”  
Merlin环顾周围，在他出现之前，他不知道他身处何方。于是他看着他点点头。   
“来吧，我会带你到国王的房间去” 他说  
“别！” Merlin突然叫道，让这个男人惊讶地眨了眨眼  
“为什么不？” 他皱着眉问“发生了什么吗？”  
“呃……呃……可能……他……他这会儿很忙” Merlin咕哝着，低下了头  
“噢，他吼你了，是不是？”这个男人问.  
Merlin摇摇头  
“噢……噢，我懂了”他说 “何不让我带你回你的房间呢？”  
Merlin点点头，任由他领着他走了  
“在这儿，我被叫作Gwaine爵士。但你叫我Gwaine就行了”这个叫Gwaine的骑士说  
Merlin点点头，放松下来“你不像其他骑士那样”  
“不……我猜不是的。我打心里认为自己是个侠客，但国王需要我，协助他保障王国的安全……还有帮迷路的人回家” 他打趣地说  
Merlin微笑起来“我向你道歉”  
“不用，不用。我很高兴我能帮上忙。至少我不像其他人” 他说着，暗示了一些事情  
“你时什么意思？” Merlin问  
“我听说Valiant爵士试图强奸你。我不能说所有骑士都那样，但我得说坏人到处都是。你可以尽管信任我…我是好人之一。不是吹嘘或别的什么，但我被贴上了'少女的骑士'这样的标签，我为此感到自豪。”他说着，微微露出他的熊膛  
“但我不是少女” Merlin嘟哝  
“我没说你是……” 他叹着气傻笑起了，把自己的手靠在墙上，试图改变话题“所以这就是让国王挪不开眼的人，对吗？”  
Merlin沉默不语  
“好了，我们到了” 他说着，在门口点点头  
“谢谢你，Gwaine阁下” Merlin低着头说  
“我的荣幸”他说着，低低地鞠了一躬，微笑着点头看着Merlin，然后离开了。   
Merlin走进房内，关上门，安静地坐在他自己的床上。  
门终于打开了，Merlin抬头看见Arthur进来了，当他关上门时他没有微笑。Merlin低头看着地感到床稍稍塌下去了一点。   
“你看到了吗？” 他伤心地问  
Merlin点头  
“我很抱歉……我不是有意伤害你的感情。你对这感到害怕吗？” Arthur问  
Merlin摇摇头 “是我做错了。我不应该偷窥你的”  
“我的房间就是你的……Merlin你知道的” Arthur说着把他的手慢慢地放到Merlin身上  
“但我……我不应该看的。那是私人时间” Merlin说着，并对Arthur突然发出的笑声感到惊讶  
“那只是做爱，Merlin。这背后根本就没有感情。她只是把她自己献给我，而我接受了而已” Arthur说  
Merlin看着他 “你不生我气吗？”  
Arthur摇摇头 “我只担心我吓着你了”  
Merlin摇摇头“我猜……我只是……没有看见你哪面”  
“在性方面？” Arthur 问着，Merlin点点头  
“作为国王我有需求。 有些女仆觉得服务国王是她们的责任。她们不会得不到回报” Arthur 说  
“我是否一直以来都妨碍您满足您的欲望，陛下？” Merlin突然问  
Arthur沉默了  
“我很抱歉” Merlin说   
“这没事，Merlin。我享受和你待在一起的时间” 他摸着他的脸说   
“我能帮你吗？” Merlin问   
Arthur轻轻动了动下巴，微笑着“如果你想……” 他把 Merlin拉地更近直到他们的膝盖能接触到一起。“你想要那样做吗？” 他摸着他的脸问，靠地更近了“你想要为你的国王服务吗，Merlin？”  
Merlin点点头，感到他的性器在抬头 “是的，陛下……我想要为你服务，用任何我能做到的方式”  
Arthur微笑 “你真是一颗宝石” 他呼出一口气，狠狠地亲吻了他  
Merlin发出比平时大声一些的呻吟，当Arthur用手捧起他的下巴时，他抓住Arthur的手腕。   
他们分开了，Arthur慢慢把Merlin压地更低， 直到Merlin躺在床上。 Arthur爬到他的上方，俯下身，亲吻他的脖子。Merlin发出呻吟，扭动着，抓住床单，把自己的头扭到一边。   
“你真漂亮” Arthur对着他的脖子呼吸。接着，他俯身留下了一串糟糕的吻，愉悦地舔咬着他苍白的脖子。  
“Arthur…” Merlin轻轻说  
“我想我今晚不能进入你……但明天我会给你塞一个软木塞……这样它就可以慢慢拓展你的小穴好以便让我进入” Arthur说，他的手指握着Merlin的脸，而布料阻止他更进一步。  
Merlin点点头 “陛下…” 他呼吸着，享受着这种感觉。  
Arthur微笑“我会让你感觉很好的，Merlin。我可以保证……”  
Merlin抬头看着他，Arthur移开他的手，引起Merlin抱怨  
Arthur帮他站起来，用他的手指滑过Merlin的下唇。他的视线变得柔和下来，盯着他的国王  
Arthur 移开他的手，并指着Merlin的脸。“别强迫自己好吗？如果有任何不舒服就告诉我，我会停下来。我希望你从中感到快乐…疼痛不能成为它的一部分…” 他说着，微微上下滑动手指以示强调。   
Merlin看着他的手指，困惑地向前倾，亲吻了它的顶端。当Merlin困惑地看着他时，Arthur脸变地非常红，并把它拉了回来  
Arthur眨着眼，打了个颤“让我们去吃饭吧”  
Merlin微笑着点头，然后Arthur跳下了床。 Merlin跟在后面回到他的房间里，国王打开了一个抽屉，从里面拿出一个东西来，把它轻轻地擦在Merlin的眼盖和周围的皮肤上。然后他递给了他一剂药水，Merlin喝了下去，扮了个鬼脸，Arthur咯咯地笑了。  
Merlin打个颤“呃……”  
“好吧…但它发挥裸露功效” Arthur说着为Merlin拉来了一把椅子。 Merlin坐下了，Arthur 把它推到他面前，然后在他身旁坐下，他们安静地吃起食物来。   
Arthur看着Merlin拿出一个小番茄“这儿”  
Merlin 看着他，然后张开嘴， Merlin在张开嘴之前看了看他，Arthur把它放在Merlin的嘴唇之间，然后摸了摸他的下巴，Merlin高兴地吃了并咽下去。Arthur的手放在Merlin的脖子上，他的手指向下滑，Merlin在他的触摸下颤抖着。  
“陛下，你在戏弄我” Merlin说  
Arthur笑着把自己的前额压向Merlin的前额 “我很抱歉……请原谅我？”  
Merlin轻轻地在Arthur头上揉了揉，表示原谅。然后Arthur傻笑了一下，然后把Merlin抱到他怀里，再把他抱到床上，开始给他脱衣服。  
Merlin打了个寒颤，然后Arthur给他脱下衣服，拿来睡衣给他穿上，好使他暖和。当 Merlin的头躺在Arthur的头上时，George拿着干柴禾走廊进来，为他们生火。Merlin闭上了眼睛，享受着Arthur的温暖和呼吸。  
最后，他似乎要模模糊糊地睡着了，他听到零星的柴火燃烧发出的劈里啪啦声，然后感到房间升温，有一些脚步声正在靠近  
Merlin感到Arthur把手放在自己的手臂上，然后国王说话了  
“George，拿一个肛塞来，最小的那种，好为明天的工作做准备。如果可以……再按从小到大的型号各拿四个。确保它们足够光滑……我不能容忍有任何差池……还有别忘了买润滑油” 他用一种奇怪的语气说  
“好的，陛下” George说着关上门离开了  
Merlin 感到Arthur盯着他的时候，把他抱地更紧了  
然后Arthur靠近了他，小心地，不惊动他，在他耳边低语 “我将会占有你….然后你就会变成我的，任何人都无法夺走你。你将成为属于我的小鸟……我甜美的，天真单纯的小鸟”  
Merlin忍住颤抖，发出轻轻的响声，吻了Arthur的嘴。Arthur微笑着将手放在梅林的臀部，然后睡着了。梅林也陷入了沉睡。床和Arthur的温暖还有被子的柔软让人甘愿沉溺其中，难保清醒。宁静的夜风刮起的声音也无法将他们唤醒。


End file.
